


A Milippa Historical

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (a small amount of plot!), Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Novel, Loss of Virginity, Panty Removal Recommended, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex, it's mostly just porn though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: AU: Captain Philippa Georgiou gets more than she bargained for when she offers for penniless Michael Burnham.





	A Milippa Historical

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an erotic novel I read, which makes it an historical AU. But additionally, it's an alternate history as it's set during the Napoleonic era, but women are also captains in Her Majesty's Navy. Also, same-sex marriages are totally normal and no one gives a damn if two gorgeous women want to get married. And there were definitely steam trains during THIS Napoleonic era.
> 
> (In case it's not obvious - Augusta is Mirror Georgiou!)
> 
> Also, the Panty Removal Recommended tag is one I've resurrected from my days writing Dench!M/Craig!Bond fic for those fics so hot and porny that readers reckoned they needed new panties after reading! It's cheeky and not to be taken seriously.

“I absolutely refuse to marry a woman as debauched as Captain Philippa Georgiou,” Michael Burnham said, her back to her foster father as she stood looking out of the window in the library at the Landrys’ house where tonight’s masked ball was being held. She had brushed past Ambassador Sarek as she fled the ballroom a few moments before and she did not doubt he was the one who’d followed her in here.

She had yet to find the courage to turn and face him, knowing he would be both disappointed in her and want to know why she no longer wished to marry the Captain, after the older woman had visited their home only that afternoon to propose marriage. She felt hot tears prickle in her eyes and her throat worked as she fought to control her emotions, just as he had taught her to do from a young age. Ladies did not display strong emotion – it was both unbecoming and illogical. 

“I know how much you wished me to accept the Captain’s offer,” Michael continued, her voice steadier than she’d expected. “But the woman is beyond detestable, to have visited you just this afternoon to offer for me, and then this evening to flaunt her affair with Gabriel Lorca to all in Society. It is not only unacceptable, it is utterly _indecent_.”

She swallowed again, wondering if her foster father was simply going to stand behind her for the rest of the evening, or if he would deign to speak. She wished he would speak, even if it was only to chastise her for allowing her emotions to get the better of her.

She closed her eyes behind her bejewelled mask, trying to shut out the images of the Captain and Lorca, who had retired to a curtained alcove at the side of the ballroom after one dance together and had failed to entirely close the curtain behind them. She had seen the Captain lift the skirts of her gown and her petticoats quite high, and watched in astonishment as Lorca had sunk to his knees in front of her, pulled down her drawers, then proceeded to lick between her bared thighs, his tongue dancing busily over the lips of her sex, or pushing between them with fervour. Lorca had slid two thick fingers into her sex, then had thrust them vigorously in and out until the Captain’s sex was shiny with her juices. And Michael had felt a throbbing and wetness in her own sex as she witnessed this debauchery, her nipples tightening into hard buds beneath the silk of her gown. A state which still prevailed she realised with a thrill of shock.

She knew that she’d been extremely lucky that the fabulously wealthy Captain Georgiou (Retired) had offered for her since she herself had no dowry to offer – her parents had died intestate overseas and by the time everything was settled, there had been just enough money to give Michael a small monthly allowance for clothes and other necessities while she lived with Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda, but there was no dowry. She had already had a handful of offers for her hand, but they had come from elderly gentlemen who cared nothing for her lack of a fortune since they only wanted her as a nursemaid, with the occasional servicing of their baser needs. It was her lack of a dowry that had convinced her that Captain Georgiou must have fallen in love with her, even though they had only met on a handful of occasions.

“If, as you say, I had behaved in any such manner as could be labelled indecent by the _ton_ , then I would indeed be deserving of your accusation of having behaved cruelly by offering for you.”

Michael turned with a gasp of fright at the sound of Captain Philippa Georgiou’s voice behind her where she had thought her foster father had been standing in silent censure.

The Captain stood at ease, her hands clasped behind her back, her feet planted apart, and her gorgeous gown looking as unruffled as if she had just this moment left her dressmaker’s hands. Her dark eyes were glittering with anger as she stared at her intended bride. Aged just thirty, the Captain was, without doubt, one of the most beautiful women ever to have graced Her Majesty’s Navy, and Michael knew she was not the only one to have sighed over the Captain’s beauty during the course of the Season.

She had thought she was sighing to no avail, just as all the other debutants appeared to be, since Captain Georgiou never spared so much as a glance for any of the young people present at the balls and dinners she had attended. Of course, she now knew exactly why the Captain had no interest in virginal debutants – she required a partner of equal sexual experience.

“I saw you just now,” Michael told her, raising her chin in challenge and refusing to let this brazen woman cow her. “In one of the private alcoves.”

“And what was I doing there?” prompted the Captain, her tone rather milder than before.

Michael felt heat in her cheeks and though she knew her dark skin hid her blushes, she still felt embarrassment as she answered, “You know you were with Gabriel Lorca.”

Two finely shaped eyebrows winged upwards to Georgiou’s hairline. “Doing what, exactly?” she asked.

“I –” Michael moistened her suddenly dry lips. “You were – He was –” 

“Come now, Michael,” the Captain said in a taunting tone. “Having levelled such an accusation of indecent behaviour towards me, you should at least be prepared to back it up with actual facts.”

How, she wondered distantly, had she ever believed that this arrogant woman could have fallen in love with her? The idea was absurd.

It was also quite forward of Georgiou to address her in such a familiar manner, as if they were already intimate themselves. She felt her sex throb at the thought of them being intimate in such a manner as she had witnessed this evening.

“I’m waiting,” Georgiou reminded her.

“You had, uh – You had the skirts of your gown and your petticoats raised to your waist, and Lorca pulled down your drawers before putting his mouth on your intimate parts.” She stared at the other woman as her lips quirked into a pretence of a smile. “It is not a matter for amusement, Captain,” Michael snapped.

“I assure you I remain completely unamused by such behaviour,” Georgiou assured her. “Tell me, what was the colour and design of my mask?”

“You know it was deep gold to match –” She stared as she realised that the gown that the Captain wore was a royal blue with silver accents, not the deep gold colour of the gown she had seen on the woman in the alcove.

“Quite,” said Captain Georgiou. “I believe the woman you saw was my twin sister, Augusta Georgiou. To the best of my knowledge she and Gabriel Lorca have been carrying on a clandestine affair while the pair have lately been overseas.”

Michael closed her eyes as she felt a wave of shame and misery rush over her, causing the blood to beat in her ears as she realised she had thrown away her one chance of not becoming some elderly gentleman’s nursemaid. 

She opened her eyes again as she felt a warm hand clasping her forearm and realised that the Captain was standing immediately in front of her.

“I asked you if you’re going to swoon?” Georgiou said.

“I – I am most frightfully sorry,” Michael muttered. “I – I have made a terrible mistake.”

“Oh sit down, child,” the Captain said, her words rougher than her handling as she eased Michael into a chair beside one of the reading desks. A moment later she had a vial of smelling salts pressed into her hand, and she made use of it immediately, gasping as tears sprang into her eyes again from the harsh notes of the salts.

She handed the vial back with trembling fingers, and was startled when the other woman wrapped her free hand around Michael’s, stilling their tremors. 

“In a moment I am going to fetch your foster father, and suggest to Sarek that he escort you home again. In the meanwhile, I wish you to attend me tomorrow at two of the clock at Starfleet House. Bring your maid, if you wish.”

“You w – want to see me tomorrow?” Michael asked, disbelieving.

“I believe you owe me a proper apology for the accusations you made tonight. You may deliver it tomorrow afternoon.” The Captain stared down at her. “That is, if you still wish to have the chance to marry me?”

Michael nodded shakily, moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue. “I will be there, Captain Georgiou,” she promised. “Thank you.”

The other woman gave a curt nod, then strode out of the library as if she still bestrode the deck of her ship. 

Michael couldn’t quite believe that the Captain was still considering marriage to her, but she could not refuse to apologise properly. She knew she was fortunate that the Captain had not withdrawn her offer at once.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Miss Michael Burnham would be suitably punished for her audacity, decided Philippa Georgiou grimly as she went in search of her twin sister. She wasn’t sure exactly what the punishment would be, but she was quite certain she could think of something before the morrow. 

Truth to tell, she was rather angrier at Augusta than at Michael – she had thought her twin had more sense than to behave in so debauched a manner while at a public ball. She felt her own sex clench and grower moister than it had already become when Michael had been describing her sister’s intimacies with Lorca. And then it hit her – how to punish Michael for her accusations and she smiled just a little at how personally satisfying such a punishment would be.

At thirty years old she had not been planning to marry – the Navy had been mother, lover, and constant companion since she was a child of ten, but then she’d been forced into an earlier retirement than she’d planned for medical reasons, and although she was now whole and hale again, she had decided not to try for a new Captaincy since she’d had a sneaking feeling that the Admiralty would instead have made her one of their number and taken her from the sea anyway. Lacking close companions and having no family other than her wayward, unreliable twin sister, she had finally decided to marry. She hadn’t planned to marry a virgin, having abandoned her own virginity with alacrity at an early age, but then she’d met Miss Burnham, gorgeous, clever, and witty Michael Burnham, who had drawn her eyes and tugged at her attention until she was being maddened with desire for the young woman. It had been a very long time indeed since anyone had managed to make her mad with lust, and without even _trying_ to do so – Michael’s very existence had made her sex wet, her nipples hard, and her heart race with want. She’d seen immediately that she couldn’t possibly make the young woman her mistress, so she had resolved to offer for the girl’s hand in marriage, and her foster father, Ambassador Sarek, had agreed immediately.

Her thoughts cut off as she spotted her twin sister, again imperfectly concealed by a privacy curtain. This time Augusta was on her knees, rather than her lover, and Lorca was sliding his thick member in and out of Augusta’s mouth, to the obvious satisfaction of them both if the low moans issuing from the curtained alcove were anything to go by. As she strode forward the last few paces, she could see Augusta’s throat working convulsively and concluded that Lorca had just spilled his seed down her twin’s throat. She felt her sex clench again, and swallowed hard before stepping into the gap in the curtain and demanding gruffly, “Are you _quite_ finished with your debaucheries, Augusta?”

The pair startled badly, then Augusta gave her a wide grin, eyes dancing in mirth. “Come to join us, sister dearest? I always knew we’d persuade you back to our side eventually.”

“No, I have not,” Philippa answered curtly. “Why can you not, just for once, observe the decencies while in public? I am not the only one who has witnessed your lewd displays tonight, and I am tired of you doing all that you can to ruin my reputation.”

Lorca leered at her as he tucked his spent cock back into his pantaloons. “You could always lend Augusta funds for us to go right away,” he said. “We’d be only too happy to return to my father’s plantation in Jamaica if we had sufficient funds.”

“I’m not lending either one of you even the price of passage back to Jamaica,” Philippa said. “I should see no return on my funds.”

Lorca opened his mouth to say more, but Augusta elbowed him in the ribs. She, of course, had enough experience of dealing with her twin sister to know better than to flog a dead horse.

“I am so sorry if we got a little carried away and frightened the children,” Augusta said with that poisonous false sorrow she so often adopted when Philippa was forced to remonstrate with her. “We’re leaving anyway.”

“Good.” Philippa stepped aside and followed them with her eyes as they crossed the ballroom, pausing to thanks their hostess before they left. Her own interest in the ball had departed with her bride-to-be, so she took a brief turn about the room, speaking to various acquaintances, before she too bade farewell to her hostess and left. She would go home and enjoy a nice long bath, she decided.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

At two o’clock the day after the Landrys’ ball Michael Burnham, accompanied by her maid, presented herself at Starfleet House. A footman took their cloaks, then her maid was led away, while the butler showed Michael into a library even more well-stocked than the one she and Captain Georgiou had met in the night before. She felt a flood of heat and moisture in her sex at the recollection, remembering with considerable embarrassment the accusation she had made, and what had led to it.

The Captain was waiting just inside the doors and she waved the butler off, thanking him, then gestured for Michael to move further into the room. Michael stepped forward, entranced, and did not really notice the quiet click when Georgiou locked the door behind them.

Michael came to a stop in the middle of the room, forcing herself not to gaze longingly at the leather-bound, gilt-titled books that graced the numerous bookshelves – that wasn’t why she was here.

“Good afternoon, Michael.” The Captain’s tone wasn’t very welcoming, Michael thought, but that was hardly a surprise.

“Good afternoon, Captain Georgiou,” she said, executing a deep curtsey. She clasped her gloved hands together tightly, before continuing. “I wish to offer my sincerest apologies for slandering your good name last night. I erroneously identified your twin sister as you when I inadvertently witnessed her indecent behaviour at the Landrys’ ball.”

“Very prettily said,” remarked the Captain. “However, an apology is insufficient.”

Michael gave her a confused look. “I’m not sure what else you want of me, my Lady.”

“I think, as your future wife, I’d be well within my rights to punish you.”

“Isn’t withdrawing your hand sufficient punishment?” Michael asked, her tone considerably less conciliatory.

“I’m not withdrawing my hand.”

Michael tried not to gape at the older woman. “You’re not?”

“No. I still wish to marry you. But I also intend to punish you for making such a baseless accusation. And I decided that the most fitting punishment is for you to pleasure me in the manner in which you accused me of taking pleasure. On your knees, child.”

This time Michael couldn’t help herself – she gaped at the Captain. “You want me to –” she began. “I don’t know how.”

Captain Georgiou smiled. “It’s very simple, child. You simply kiss my sex in much the same fashion as if you were kissing my mouth.”

Michael shook her head, swallowing convulsively. “I’ve – I’ve never kissed anyone,” she said. “Not even on the lips.”

“Never kissed anyone?” the Captain repeated, eyes wide in astonishment. “My dear child.” She stepped forward, sweeping Michael into her arms, then pressed her mouth firmly against bride-to-be’s. 

Michael felt the blood pounding in her head as Philippa Georgiou’s lips moved over her own. The heat felt good, and she opened her mouth without conscious volition, then felt a rush of moisture in her sex as Philippa slipped her tongue past Michael’s lips and swept it across the roof of her mouth.

Afterwards Michael had no idea for how long they kissed. She felt pressure building up in her belly, then her muscles seemed to lock as a full body shudder swept through her, and she realised her drawers were soaking. Philippa released her mouth, then guided her across to a chaise longue beside the fire, her arm wrapped around Michael’s waist to support her since her body seemed so strangely boneless.

“My word,” Philippa murmured. “I don’t think I’ve ever kissed anyone to a climax before.”

When Michael became fully aware again, she discovered that Philippa had unfastened the laces at the back of her gown, lowered the front of it as far as her waist, then loosened her corset, too. She took a deeper breath in and out, then looked up as Philippa held out a tumbler with a splash of amber liquid in it.

“Drink this, child,” she said, and Michael obeyed, then winced as the taste seemed to set her body afire.

“Thank you,” she said. “I apologise for –”

“Don’t apologise for anything,” Philippa said. “If anything, I should apologise for getting carried away. But kissing you is an exquisite experience.”

“Thank you,” Michael said again, a little more uncertainly. She thought she ought to feel embarrassed at being improperly dressed in front of the Captain, even if the other woman was her wife-to-be, but she did not. She was, in fact, aware of a desire to undress completely for the other woman, and she blushed as she recalled certain childish fantasies about Captain Philippa Georgiou.

She shifted as she became aware that her drawers were soaking wet, and she frowned as she tried to recall how they had become so.

“What is it?” Philippa asked.

“I believe I must have wet myself, my Lady,” she whispered, horrified at the idea.

To her surprise, Philippa chuckled. “Not exactly, child. You experienced a sexual climax, an orgasm – and that is why your drawers are wet. It’s not uncommon nor is it disgusting – it’s just a normal thing that happens to a great many women when they are sexually excited.”

“Oh.” 

“You’ll probably feel more comfortable if you remove them,” Philippa said, and when Michael looked at her askance, she chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll lend you a dry pair to wear home.”

“Thank you,” Michael repeated.

Michael lifted the skirts of her gown and her petticoats out of the way, then she shivered a little as she felt the other woman’s warm hands at her waist. “Lift your bottom,” Philippa said, and Michael obeyed, then felt the drawers eased from her body.

“I fear there is a damp patch on the back of your gown where you’ve been sitting down,” Philippa said, her voice sounding oddly breathless to Michael’s ears. “I had better do something about that.”

The next moment Michael found herself divested of her gown as well as her damp drawers, and she knew she ought to feel embarrassed or ashamed to be so déshabillé in front of her intended but, in truth, she felt excited. She was aware that her nipples had stiffened into tight buds again, and that her sex was throbbing, and she wondered if Philippa would kiss her again.

“I think I’ve changed my mind about punishing you for last night,” Philippa said after she’d draped Michael’s gown in front of the fire.

“You have?” Michael asked uncertainly.

“Yes. I’m going to demonstrate for you – or rather on you, if you’ll let me – how to pleasure a woman in the way Lorca pleasured Augusta. Then you can try it on me.” She tilted her head and gave Michael a little smile. “What do you think?”

“I think I’d like that,” Michael said, suddenly breathless at the idea. She started to shift on the chaise, intending to stand up, but Philippa gently pushed her back.

“Stay there,” she said, then knelt on the floor and leaned forward.

Michael bit her bottom lip and watched as Philippa lowered her head and blew a gentle breath over her flesh. She felt her sex clench and couldn’t quite hold back the soft moan that escaped her throat.

“My darling girl,” Philippa murmured, then she drew the flat of her tongue straight up the lips of Michael’s sex. 

“Oh,” she gasped, then moaned a little more loudly when Philippa began to lick more vigorously. After a few moments the lips of her sex were drawn open and the Captain slipped her tongue into Michael’s sex in the same manner that she’d kissed her earlier.

Michael threw her forearm over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the involuntary noises she was making as she felt herself growing wetter. Her heart was racing, the blood pounding in her veins, and the pressure in her lower body was increasing rapidly until she felt her body was going to burst. Philippa was making encouraging noises and her mouth was working busily between Michael’s thighs.

Then Philippa did something, Michael was unclear what, but she felt all her muscles lock into immobility and there was a gush of wetness between her legs, and then she swooned.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Philippa Georgiou was sure she ought to feel guilty for corrupting Michael Burnham as she was currently doing, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to care – the young woman was just so responsive, and there was something utterly delicious about driving her to an intense sexual release. She stroked the young woman’s cheek with her thumb, watching as her eyes fluttered open again after she’d swooned from the excessive pleasure of her climax.

“Are you with me, my darling girl?” she asked softly.

“What –” Michael stopped and Philippa saw her swallow before she finished her question. “What did you do, at the end there?”

Philippa couldn’t hold back a grin. “Ah. That.” She dropped her hand to Michael’s wrist and guided her hand between her legs. She interlaced her fingers with Michael’s then said, “Feel that hard little nub, there?” 

“Yes,” Michael breathed, her body twitching as Philippa lightly grazed it with one of Michael’s fingers and one of her own.

“That’s your clitoris, or clit. Its stimulation is generally a guarantor of sexual release and intense pleasure. I can teach you how to stimulate it for yourself so that you can pleasure yourself, or someone else.”

“Will I always swoon like that after sexual release?” 

Philippa shrugged. “It’s a possibility. But you have to consider the fact that you’re still a virgin, technically, so there is also the possibility that increased experience will mean you do not always swoon.” She withdrew their hands, then lifted Michael’s to press a kiss to her palm, making the younger woman shiver.

“I’m going to fetch some refreshments for you,” Philippa said, “and then perhaps you can try putting your mouth on me.”

“Yes please.”

Philippa smiled, then got to her feet, and let herself out of the library, locking the door behind her so that Michael wouldn’t be disturbed.

She returned with a tray of snacks, some wine, and a couple of items that weren’t food. She laid the tray down on the reading desk nearest to where Michael still reclined in nothing but her chemise, then poured some of the wine into a glass. 

“Here,” she said, and allowed her fingers to brush against Michael’s as she handed the glass over. The younger woman shivered at the touch, and Philippa made herself not react otherwise she’d just end up ravishing Michael. She judged her bride-to-be was not quite ready for that yet.

Michael sat up a little and drank a little of the wine, then accepted a plate holding two pastries, which she ate hungrily. Once she was satisfied that Michael had been properly refreshed, she stripped off her gown and petticoat, then removed her chemise and drawers as well.

“Philippa.” Her bride-to-be looked stunned at the sight of her, which she considered a compliment. Then she sat up and started trying to remove her own chemise. Philippa assisted her, and found that her sex had grown hot and wet as she got her first full view of the young woman who would become her wife. Michael’s breasts weren’t over large, but they were a full handful when cupped, which Philippa liked. Michael’s nipples had stiffened into tiny peaks and Philippa couldn’t wait to have them in her mouth. Michael’s body was well-muscled, indicating that she wasn’t one to lounge around very often, and she was lean without being skinny.

“Can I touch you?” Michael whispered.

“Of course, darling.” Philippa climbed carefully onto the chaise longue fitting her body over Michael’s, and shivered when the young woman began touching and caressing her. Her touches were light at first, but she gained in confidence as Philippa murmured encouragement and kissed her lightly, not just on her mouth, but on her face and throat as well. 

“I want to put my mouth on you, as you did for me,” Michael said eventually.

“Yes,” Philippa agreed instantly, because her sex was aching to be touched. Then she considered for a moment before adding, “Let’s do this on the floor in front of the fire – the rug is quite thick, and with the warmth from the fire as well, we should be fairly comfortable.” 

She climbed off Michael, then held out a hand to help her up from the chaise. “Of course, we’d be more comfortable in my bed, but we’ll do that next time, if you’re amenable.”

“Yes please,” Michael said eagerly.

They settled on the rug in front of the fire – not too close that they would get singed if they stayed there for any length of time, but close enough to feel its warmth. 

Philippa lay on her back, with her legs spread, and Michael lay on her belly, propping herself on her elbows so that she could see Philippa’s face. She seemed a little nervous at first, as was to be expected, but with plenty of encouragement she quickly gained confidence in what she was doing with her mouth, and it took only a few minutes for her to drive Philippa to her first climax. She seemed quite happy to dive right back in for an attempt at a second, and while Michael licked and sucked, Philippa squeezed and fondled her own breasts, rolling her nipples between forefinger and thumb, and adding to her own pleasure.

After three climaxes, Philippa encouraged Michael to lie beside her and they kissed and touched for a time, then Philippa said, “There’s something else I want to try with you.

“I want to try everything,” Michael said eagerly, stroking a hand down Philippa’s thigh.

“We’ll be here for the rest of the day and tonight if we do that,” Philippa teased.

“I don’t mind.”

“Ambassador Sarek and Amanda might, however,” Philippa pointed out.

Michael sighed. “Can we be wed soon?”

Philippa laughed. “I think we might arrange that, certainly.” 

She got up to fetch the pastries and wine, and they took a small break for refreshment before they resumed their intimacies. 

She kissed Michael, then eased her onto her back. “A lot of women who enjoy intercourse together like to use their fingers to bring their lovers to a climax.”

“Show me, please?”

Philippa slipped two fingers into Michael's sex and kissed the young woman again as she began to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of her wet heat. Michael moaned into her mouth, and Philippa felt her own sex clench at the sound.

“Please, Philippa,” Michael gasped. 

“Please what?” Philippa asked, wanting her young lover to be specific about what she wanted.

“Please make me climax.”

“Anything for you, my darling girl.”

She moved her fingers faster, twisting them around to find Michael’s sensitive spot, and the young woman’s hips arched up off the floor. That made Philippa grin wickedly, before she picked up the pace of her thrusting fingers. Then she pressed her thumb to Michael’s clit, and her young lover cried out in shock as a very powerful climax hit her, soaking Philippa’s fingers. She carefully stroked Michael through the aftershocks, then eased her fingers free. She sucked them clean, watching attentively as Michael, who hadn’t swooned this time, came back to herself.

“Is that what it feels like when a man has sexual relations with a woman?” she asked.

“To a lesser extent, yes. To fully experience what it feels like, without actually having sexual relations with a man, you need a phallus.”

Michael looked confused. “What is that?”

Philippa got to her feet and lifted up her discarded gown from the chaise longue, sliding her hand into the hidden pocket, and pulled out two things, which she then showed to Michael. “This is a phallus – an imitation cock – and these are the leather straps that hold it in place.”

She passed the phallus to Michael, who turned it over in her hands, feeling the firmness of the leather object. “Will you use it on me?”

“I can. I’d enjoy that very much. But you have to understand that once I do, you’ll no longer be a virgin.”

The young woman shrugged. “We’re getting married. Does it matter to you if I’m not a virgin on our wedding night?”

“Since I’m going to be the one taking your virginity, no, not at all.”

Michael held out the phallus. “Please, Philippa.”

“Thank you, my darling girl.” Philippa kissed her, then encouraged her to lie down again, and Michael watched her with obvious interest as she got the straps in place around her waist and thighs, then hooked the leather phallus into place. The arrangement of the straps was designed to place pressure on her clit as she penetrated her partner so that she would also be able to climax.

She lay on her side next to Michael and began kissing her, while stroking her sex in order to get her wet enough to take the leather phallus. Once she was satisfied her lover was ready, she moved her body over Michael’s, her knees on either side of her thighs, then she lowered herself and carefully guided the phallus into her sex. She pushed it inside slowly, and Michael moaned in pleasure as the thing filled her sex, stretching her walls a little. 

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“It feels good,” Michael said, then gasped as Philippa stopped moving, her sex pressed tightly against Michael’s. After a couple of minutes she raised her hips, easing the phallus free, although not quite withdrawing completely. Then she pushed in again, and Michael lifted her hips to meet Philippa’s downward thrust. With that encouragement she began to move a little more energetically, thrusting down as Michael bucked up with obvious eagerness.

Soon they were fucking each other energetically, Michael’s hips snapping up as Philippa’s snapped down. Philippa kissed her greedily, taking pleasure in how greedily Michael kissed her back, and enjoying the way her young lover clutched at her back, holding their bodies together. She felt Michael’s breasts pressing against her own, and became aware that she was going to climax soon.

“Are you close?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Michael gasped, and Philippa slipped her hand between their bodies, then pressed her thumb against Michael’s clit.

Michael cried out as her climax hit her, and Philippa echoed her as her own climax seemed to explode down her spine and through her sex. Afterwards they lay together, lungs heaving for breath, hearts racing, and Philippa decided this was the best sexual encounter she’d ever had.

“That was –” Michael began, then paused, still breathing heavily beneath Philippa’s weight.

“Yes?”

“That was incredible.”

“Yes,” Philippa agreed with a soft sigh. She lifted herself up, easing the phallus from Michael’s sex, then flopped down onto her back.

After a few more minutes, Philippa managed to propel herself to her feet, though her legs felt limp and stringy, then she helped Michael up. 

“I’ll give you some supper, then escort you home.”

“Thank you.”

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Michael went straight to her room while the Captain, _her lover, Philippa Georgiou_ spoke to her foster parents to arrange a wedding date. She was tired and a little sore; Philippa had recommended that she bathe before sleeping to ease the soreness, and she had also recommended that Michael not pleasure herself tonight so that her body might recover before the morrow. 

She rang for her maid, and asked her to draw a bath for her, then she sat on the stool in front of her dressing mirror and inspected her reflection – she was trying to discover whether anyone could tell, just by looking at her, that she was no longer a virgin and that she had spent the afternoon being well and truly fucked, as Philippa had phrased it. She found herself recollecting all that had happened, and was glad that her dark skin hid her blushes – she wasn’t ashamed of what she and Philippa had done, but she knew others would find it scandalous. And she couldn’t help blushing a bit when she pictured Philippa easing the phallus into her sex and fucking her deep and hard, or when she recalled Philippa’s mouth on her sex.

Her maid came to tell her that her bath was ready, and to help her out of her clothes. Michael suddenly recalled that she had left her soaked drawers at Philippa’s home and that the pair she currently wore belonged to her lover, and she felt heat and moisture gathering in her sex again. She slipped a robe over her chemise and drawers, then made her way into the other room where the bath awaited her. She shed the rest of her clothes, then sank down gratefully into the heated water, biting back a moan of pleasure as she felt the warmth of the water soothing her sore body.

She sent her maid to wait in the other room until she needed her, then leant back against the side of the bathtub and began stroking her hands up and down her thighs, doing her best to ease the ache in her muscles. She purposefully avoid touching herself, even though she was thoroughly aroused from her recollections of her afternoon’s activities. She drew her hands up her torso to cup her breasts, thumbing the already stiff peaks of her nipples. She remembered that Philippa had promised to suck on them tomorrow, and had also promised Michael that she might suck on her lover’s breasts. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would feel like to suck on Philippa’s breasts, or to have the other woman’s mouth on her own breasts. She squeezed and fondled as she considered how it had felt to have Philippa’s mouth sucking and licking at her sex this afternoon, and she decided that she trusted her lover to make it a thoroughly enjoyable experience. 

She was so lost in her imaginings that her climax came as a complete surprise, and she had to grab the sides of the bathtub to keep from sliding deeper as her body trembled and twitched.

Once she’d recovered, she called for her maid, and allowed the young woman to assist her out of the tub before she began to dry herself off. She pulled her robe back on, then walked, on slightly wobbly legs, into her bedroom and climbed into bed. She wondered what Philippa would say when she told her of her climax in the bathtub. She curled up on her side under the bedcovers, closed her eyes, and willed herself to sleep. She could not doubt that the next day was going to be as energetic and tiring as this one had been.

As sleep began to steal over her, she wondered if she should thank Philippa’s sister Augusta for starting all this – she was sure she and Philippa wouldn’t have already become lovers if she hadn’t caught sight of Lorca pleasuring Augusta at the ball yesterday evening. She decided she’d ask Philippa what she thought of the idea of thanking Augusta, and she smiled in her half-asleep state: she imagined Philippa would have things to say on the subject. 

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

The next day Michael arrived, unaccompanied by her maid (to whom she had given a day off), at Philippa’s town house in time for luncheon, and to her surprise the door was opened by Philippa herself, looking magnificent in breeches, tailcoat, and a snowy white shirt. Michael could barely get herself inside the house, she was so shocked by how gorgeous her lover looked. 

“Good afternoon, my darling girl,” Philippa said, and cupped Michael’s cheeks in her hands before kissing her in a melting fashion. Michael supposed she ought to worry about the servants, but she couldn’t spare a single thought for them once Philippa’s tongue slid into her mouth and teased across her palate.

By the time Philippa released her Michael’s sex was heated and wet, and she wanted nothing more than for her lover to _fuck_ her.

“Are you quite well?” the other woman asked as Michael clutched at her upper arms.

“Knees have gone wobbly,” she confessed.

Philippa chuckled. “Good to know you haven’t got so used to my kisses that they don’t have an effect.”

Michael shook her head. “I can’t imagine that ever happening.” 

She glanced around the hallway, worried that the butler or the footman might suddenly appear, and Philippa seemed to realise her concern, because she said, “Don’t worry, the servants are all out on errands.” She briefly pecked at Michael’s lips. “I could fuck you right here without needing to worry about interruptions.”

Michael groaned. “Philippa, please.”

“Darling girl, was that a ‘Philippa, please fuck me here?’ or a ‘Philippa, please don’t tease me’?” 

Michael plucked up courage from somewhere. “Could you fuck me standing up?”

If her lover was shocked by her question, she didn’t show it. “If you wanted me to,” she answered, and stroked a hand between her legs. Michael wondered if that meant Philippa was already wearing the phallus. “Do you want me to?” 

“Yes,” Michael whispered, and Philippa gave her a slow smile. 

“Why, specifically, do you wish for that?”

Michael swallowed. “You know that I have a foster brother?”

“Yes, of course. Spock, isn’t it?”

Michael nodded. “Earlier this year, I saw him with an older woman – I think she was a whore – in an alley, and she was standing with her back to him and he was fucking her. The – The whore saw me watching and blew me a kiss, and it excited me.”

“That sounds like a good enough reason to me,” Philippa said, and drew Michael into another kiss. She slid a hand up Michael’s thigh, then probed between her legs, murmuring in what Michael assumed was satisfaction when she found her young lover’s sex was already hot and wet. 

Michael felt Philippa guiding her to the nearest wall, then she was pressed face first against it. Her lover’s hands drew her dress up at the back, then her drawers were loosened and slid down to her ankles.

“Lift,” Philippa said, tapping her left leg.

Michael obeyed and the other woman moved her drawers aside so that Michael could spread her legs more widely. She felt the tip of the phallus slide against the lips of her sex and moaned.

“Patience, darling girl.” Philippa’s words made her shiver as her hot breath tickled Michael’s ear. Then she felt the phallus easing into her sex and she moaned again, feeling it stretch her walls.

“Alright?” her lover asked as she pushed inside Michael.

“Yes,” Michael gasped. “Don’t stop, please.”

“I won’t,” the other woman promised. 

She did pause, however, once the phallus was completely buried in Michael’s sex, before she began to ease it back out. “Describe for me what you saw Spock doing.”

Michael shuddered, then began speaking, her voice shaking as pleasure sparked down her spine and centred in her sex. Philippa continued to thrust as Michael described seeing her foster brother’s thick cock for the first time, and watching avidly as it plunged repeatedly and rapidly into the whore’s sex. She also described the whore’s low cut gown which exposed her red-tipped nipples and quite a lot of the woman’s heavy breasts as they threatened to spill out of the top of her gown. 

“Did you want to touch them?” Philippa asked, her voice low in Michael’s ear.

“Yes. And I wanted her to touch me. I wanted her hands and mouth on my body. Even though I didn’t really know what it mean to have sexual intimacy with someone, I wanted it with her.”

The other woman grunted, then picked up the pace of her thrusts, and Michael felt her sex growing hotter and wetter until Philippa’s fingers found her clit and Michael climaxed hard. She was vaguely aware of Philippa’s voice in her ear, but the force of her climax had more or less left her deaf and mute with pleasure.

She came back to herself to find Philippa’s mouth was on her throat, and she moaned in pleasure.

“My darling girl,” her lover murmured, then her mouth was on Michael’s and she kissed back eagerly. She found the phallus and brought it back against her sex.

“More?” she asked.

Philippa didn’t need to be asked twice, she discovered, and this time her lover pushed into her quick and hard. Michael bit down on Philippa’s lower lip as the other woman fucked her deeply, and she felt herself climax again, then again, before Philippa grunted and Michael concluded she had climaxed too since she stopped thrusting almost immediately afterwards.

Michael felt completely boneless, and was aware that her sex was throbbing, but it felt good to have been fucked so thoroughly. She found Philippa’s mouth again and kissed her gently, then moaned a little as her lover withdrew the phallus. 

“My darling girl, that was absolutely delicious.”

“Yes,” Michael agreed breathlessly.

After a few more minutes, they made their way into the dining room, leaving Michael’s drawers and Philippa’s phallus in the hallway – Michael’s sex was too wet for her to put her drawers back on just yet.

Philippa served them their luncheon and they ate heartily, talking little but feeling quite content in each other’s company. Then Philippa led her upstairs, collecting Michael’s drawers and her phallus on the way. 

In Philippa’s room, Michael found herself swiftly undressed, then tumbled backwards onto the bed. Her lover draped Michael’s legs over her shoulders, then pressed her mouth to her sex, and Michael groaned loudly as the other woman began to lick and suck, her nose nudging Michael’s clit as she worked her up to yet another climax. Then Philippa stripped off her own clothes before she climbed up onto the bed beside her where they kissed and caressed each other. 

After several minutes, Philippa eased back from Michael’s body, then shifted down the bed a little to cup one of her breasts in her hand, and Michael moaned as Philippa sucked it into her mouth and began to pleasure her breasts. She remembered the previous night, and described, with pauses for breathless moans, how she’d managed to make herself climax by playing with her own breasts while in the bath. 

She climaxed again, twice, as Philippa sucked on her breasts one after the other, her teeth grazing the tender skin around her nipples. And once she’d caught her breath, she pushed Philippa onto her back, straddled her thigh, then went to work on her lover’s breasts. The older woman groaned in pleasure, her hands cradling the back of Michael’s head as she sucked and bit, driving her lover to two climaxes before she moved to lie on her belly between Philippa’s thighs.

“My darling girl,” Philippa groaned as Michael licked up the length of the opening to her wet sex. She smiled against Philippa’s flesh, then licked and sucked on the other woman exactly as her lover had done to her. She drove her to two more climaxes before Philippa begged Michael for a respite, and they ended up cuddled together and dozing while they recovered from their exertions.

“Can I ask you something?” Michael asked some time later.

“Anything, my darling girl.”

“Why did you offer for me? We danced exactly twice – at Lady Katrina Cornwell’s ball, which was the third one of the Season. And then you just disappeared for months – no one seemed to know where. Then you reappeared just as suddenly, and we talked briefly at Captain Christopher Pike’s picnic to celebrate the anniversary of the Battle of Waterloo, and a little over a se’nnight later my foster father informed me you’d made an offer for me.”

Philippa drew her closer and pressed her lips to Michael’s brow, then said in a low voice, “From the first moment that I saw you, I wanted you as I’ve never wanted anyone before. I thought it nothing more than pure lust. So I went down to my estate – it’s in Cornwall, near the sea. Over the last few years I haven’t given it nearly enough time or attention because I’ve been busy serving in Her Majesty’s Navy, so I decided it was time to make up for my neglect and took myself down there. My steward almost fell on my neck he was so pleased to see me. When I returned to London ten days ago, my estate was in better order than it’s ever been. I came back assuming I was over my lust for you – but I was completely wrong. Every time I’ve seen you in the last ten days I have wanted to kiss you senseless, then push you to the floor and fuck you until you couldn’t move. You shine more brightly than the Sun, Moon, and Stars combined, and everyone else just pales into insignificance. You are beautiful, intelligent, and witty, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you.”

Michael found Philippa’s mouth with her own and kissed her passionately for such a declaration. “If we’re confessing things, there’s something I ought to confess to you.”

“Oh yes? You’re not secretly married to someone, are you?”

Michael chuckled, then said softly, “Nothing like that.” She tucked her head into the crook of Philippa’s neck and felt her lover’s arms tighten around her.

“What then?”

“You know that I was two when my parents were killed when pirates boarded the ship aboard which we were travelling to England, and that the pirates never discovered me before sinking the ship?”

“I had heard that, yes,” Philippa agreed, and Michael felt her kiss the top of her head.

“When I was a child, I used to pretend that you were the one who rescued me. My foster father often used to recount to me and Spock your exploits and successes during the war against Napoleon, and in my mind you became a legendary hero. I used to pretend that you had found our wrecked ship and you adopted me – it was a way to comfort myself when Ambassador Sarek’s insistence on being logical rather than emotional became difficult to hear and practice. Then when I was fourteen, I realised I didn’t want you to adopt me but to marry me.”

“I’m sorry you’ve had to wait four years for that to now happen,” Philippa said dryly.

“I’m not,” Michael told her. “If we’d been betrothed then, it would have been a truly miserable experience to wait until now to actually marry you. If I’d been fourteen when we met, we wouldn’t have progressed to fucking so quickly, would we?”

“No,” Philippa agreed. “I don’t fuck minors.”

“Will you fuck me now?”

“How?”

“Against the wall, using the phallus.”

Philippa groaned, then shifted them so that she was pinning Michael to the bed and kissed her hungrily. “I think I can manage that,” she agreed, and rolled off her, then held out a hand to help her off the bed.

She grabbed the phallus and fitted it onto the straps, then led Michael over to the nearest wall. She pushed the young woman against it, then reached between Michael’s legs to check that she was ready. She nipped at Michael’s shoulder when she found the young woman’s sex was already slick and hot, then she eased the phallus into her lover. Michael moaned as Philippa sank into her, then slid her hands up her body to cup both her breasts. As Philippa thrust she toyed with her lover’s breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples between finger and thumb. Michael groaned her lover’s name as sparks of pleasure raced up and down her spine, and she found herself thrusting backwards against Philippa’s forward thrusts.

“So close,” she murmured, and Philippa dropped her right hand from Michael’s breast to tease her clitoris, pinching it and drawing circles over it.

“Philippa.” Michael gasped, then her climax hit her, and if Philippa hadn’t been holding her up, she knew she’d have collapsed to the floor as her body jerked and her sex twitched.

“Good girl,” Philippa murmured. “What a very good girl.” She kissed the side of her neck, then bit down, gently, and Michael moaned. “Have you had enough?”

“No,” Michael said firmly. “I want you to fuck me like Spock fucked that whore. Put your clothes back on.”

“Saucy,” Philippa said, sounding amused. 

Michael felt her step back, and after a moment Philippa tapped her shoulder and when Michael half turned, her lover passed her the phallus. 

“Hang on to that for me, darling girl, while I get dressed again, otherwise it will get tangled up in my breeches.”

Michael leaned against the wall, her legs still feeling a little wobbly, and watched as Philippa pulled on her shirt and breeches. “Leave your shirt open,” she said suddenly as her lover was about to begin fastening it.

That earned her an amused look, but Philippa did as she asked, and Michael felt a surge of satisfaction as the other woman came back to reclaim her phallus. She fixed it in place, then fastened the top of the breeches to keep them around her waist. She leaned in to kiss Michael, pressing her breasts against Michael’s, and sliding two fingers into her lover’s slick heat. She drove Michael to another climax before easing her fingers free, then turned the young woman around again to face the wall. Michael moaned as she slid the phallus into her sex, then asked, breathlessly, “Could I use the phallus to fuck you?”

“Of course, my darling girl. Do you think you’d enjoy that? Being the one in charge?”

“Yes,” Michael said frankly, and Philippa laughed.

“I believe you would.”

She fucked her with deliberately slow strokes, pushing the phallus in as deeply as it would go, and Michael moaned and writhed, Philippa’s name falling from her lips repeatedly.

“Please, Philippa. Please.”

“What do you want, my love?”

“Make me climax, please,” she begged, sounding wrecked and desperate.

“Very well.” She thrust one final time, then reached down and tweaked Michael’s clitoris, and the young woman cried out sharply as her climax hit her. Philippa had to hold her up as her body jerked and shook in consequence of her climaxing so hard.

“Are you alright?” she asked when Michael’s breathing evened out.

“Yes.” 

“I’m going to fetch some refreshment. Do you want to take a nap?”

Michael just nodded to that, and Philippa eased the phallus out of her, making Michael feel oddly empty in its absence. Then her lover helped her back over to the bed, and got her settled under the covers. She felt Philippa press a kiss to her brow, then she sank into sleep.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

When they were wed a month later, Miss Michael Burnham and Captain Philippa Georgiou (Retired) were the toast of Society – not that either one of them cared in the least about that. They were far too wrapped up in each other to care about the opinions of anyone else.

They made their way down to Cornwall, to Philippa’s estate, by train, which had the advantage of getting them there within hours of the wedding ceremony.

“Alone at last,” Philippa said heartily as they settled into their own private car.

“Mmm,” Michael agreed. She was feeling rather sleepy, to tell the truth.

“Well you don’t sound very pleased.”

“Oh I’m delighted,” Michael said immediately.

“Liar,” Philippa said immediately. “You just want a nap, I’ll be bound.” Michael swallowed and looked away, hating to disappoint her new wife. “Michael, I don’t mind.” She felt Philippa’s hand cup her cheek as her wife turned her face back towards her own. Then Philippa’s mouth found hers and she was kissed soundly, which had the side effect of waking her up again.

She began unbuttoning Philippa’s coat, which elicited laughter. “I thought you wanted a nap?”

“ _You_ were the one who said I wanted a nap,” Michael pointed out with a sly smile. She slid Philippa’s coat off, then attacked the buttons of her shirt, pulling the two halves apart to reveal Philippa’s bare breasts. She lifted one and latched onto it, sucking hard as she rolled the nipple of her other breast between her fingers. Philippa moaned loudly, and Michael felt her hand clutch at the back of her head. She worked on both breasts until the nipples were taut, hard, and slick with her saliva. Then she unfastened Philippa’s breeches and slipped her hand inside to touch her wife’s sex.

“I want to fuck you,” Michael told her, aware that she was as wet as Philippa.

“My darling girl,” Philippa murmured. “Yes please.”

Michael turned her back and felt her wife making short work of the buttons down the back of her gown, then she slipped it off, and her drawers as well, before she delved into her reticule for the leather straps and the phallus which Philippa had bought for her as a betrothal present a month ago.

She swiftly cinched the straps in place, then attached the phallus, and Philippa reclined along the length of the seat, spreading her legs open.

“Ready?” Michael asked.

“Always,” her wife said immediately.

Michael climbed onto the seat between Philippa’s spread legs, then lowered her body atop her wife’s and slid the phallus into her hot, wet sex.

“I was going to say that I couldn’t believe our first fuck as newly-weds was on a train,” Philippa observed as Michael pulled back, “but in fact, I do believe it.”

“It’s entirely in character,” Michael offered as she thrust back into her wife’s slick heat.

“Precisely.”

They kissed sloppily as Michael pumped her hips harder and faster. She loved Philippa fucking her, of course, but she also loved to fuck Philippa herself, and when her new wife cried out in pleasure, she felt her own climax hit her hard. 

It was, she decided, the perfect start to their married life together.

_*** Transmission ends ***_


End file.
